Nobody
by nyroc128
Summary: Only when an ancient prophecy goes wrong and those close to him die off does Steve find that his world is much darker and full of lies than he could have ever imagined it to be. The last thing he wants is for a nonentity like him to take responsibility in a situation spiraling out of control, but they're not giving him a choice. NOTE: This story will likely be removed
1. No end

Chapter 1: No end

**Hello (nonexistent) readers! For any new readers, this is actually a prequel to a story I have called "Hacked" BUT before you leave it can also work as a standalone story so no worries about character history background or whatever it is that repels readers from prequels/sequels.**

**Before the admin people slit my throat I should make it clear that the Notch in this story is not Notch in real life. It's a fictional representation of the creator of Minecraft(ia). **

In the beginning, Notch created Minecraftia from the depths of the Void.

Minecraftia was a cold and barren landscape. With some help from his (non-blood) brother, Notch made a sun for the sky, and made an ocean to cool down the earth.

It was in the ocean that Notch tested his first creations- he brought to life small fish and squid to fill the waters.

After the creation in the waters, Notch moved on to land. He rose up parts of the ocean floor to make dry land. In some parts the elevation differed from others, making mountains, valleys, and ravines.

Next, he introduced plant life. The grass and trees spread over the earth, turning it green wherever there was soil that was fertile enough. At times, the plants were so successful that they made huge clusters of trees.

But the plants needed water, so Notch carved out parts of the land as rivers and lakes. He couldn't make rivers everywhere, though, so he decided to create some weather and environments as well.

Fluctuations in temperature appeared on the land. Sometimes the heat became severe and destroyed most of the plant life; only some cacti and crumbled shrubs remained in a sandy world dotted with a few shriveled lakes. In others, a nearby body of water provided humidity to spare the trees, which then grew to massive heights and grew vines that curled around the trunks.

Sometimes the heat disappeared and left nothing but cold all around. The lakes froze but the trees survived, as cold was more bearable than heat.

Notch would sometimes take water from the endless seas and put it in the air, where it would condense into clouds that rained down their contents. In the colder areas, the water froze midway and became snow: a strange, white, cold, and fluffy substance that gathered on the trees and on the ground.

He made animals to live on the lands- cows, pigs, sheep, chickens, wild dogs and cats, and many others. They grew and prospered, populating the lands.

It was on the Overland that Notch made all of these creations.

His brother, Herobrine, had been assigned with making a world underneath the surface.

Herobrine made tunnels to navigate through the underground. To interrupt the monotony of the gray stone, he would insert small, glowing particles that had originally floated in the Void into the stone. Depending on the quality of the stone, the particles could immediately lose their luster and become hard and black, or they could change their color and become something beautiful. The purest and most beautiful ore was the diamond, and it was hard to find good stone that would convert into diamond. Herobrine also made massive underground halls and chambers and filled them with ores. If he stayed in one place for a long time, he would make libraries and rooms, with mine carts as transportation between them. Once Herobrine left these temporary homes, they fell into a state of decay and stopped functioning properly.

Herobrine was not as skilled as his brother, and his creations tended to go awry. As a result, he rarely created living things. He did, however, make a few harmless spiders and bats.

So the two brothers made two separate worlds, with the layer of the surface as their barrier.

Herobrine liked the solitary darkness, but Notch felt that they had to integrate the two worlds. The animals he had created lacked a higher level of intelligence, so Notch made humans. The humans first only dwelled on the surface, cutting down trees and digging up the top layers of dirt and sand to make shelters from the elements. Sometimes, Notch would come down as a human and introduce them to various forms of magic and enchantment. The instructions he gave them were written in an ancient language and documented in a book.

The humans lacked fire and tools, though. The only way they could get these were to dig into Herobrine's realm and collect coal and stone for furnaces and fires. To Notch's dismay, Herobrine had forbidden them from entering the underground, but the humans proceeded anyway. They mined coal and iron out of the ground, lit fires in furnaces, and used Notch's magic to enchant their tools.

Herobrine was furious. Rather than talking to Notch about keeping the humans in line, he made several types of hostile beings to defend his world. They were formed out of the darkness, and he made devices that took darkness from the surrounding area and effectively concentrated it into a specified creature.

Spiders suddenly became larger than life and dangerous, while strange and exploding oddities became known as creepers for their silent quality. They closed in upon the humans, and the dead ones were turned into zombies and skeletons. They became known as "mobs" for their destructive attributes and tendencies to gather in groups.

Notch could only retaliate, and an all-out war broke out between the two brothers.

The creation and destruction continues to this day. There is no end to it.


	2. No problem

Chapter 2: No problem

**So sorry for the wait, the hard drive on my computer had to be formatted. Also I am lazy. Mostly the second one**

**There's a very subtle Portal 2 reference here. Can you find it?**

Steve woke up and as always, it had been at the crack of dawn.

It was one of his stranger, unconscious habits. He was not sure how it happened.

The rules of the town stated that everyone had to get up at around the same time, which was an hour or so after dawn. They were not allowed to get out of their rooms before this time, so Steve watched the sunrise out of a window. He did it with some difficulty, as the glass was clouded and damaged, but he still got the general image of daybreak.

As soon as it was late enough, Steve opened the door and leapt out, slamming the door behind him. "Hey!" yelled a sleepy voice, complaining at the noise.

"Sorry!" Steve called back. He ran to the lamp post at the center of the village. Someone was already there. "Oi!" he yelled to get her attention, because he didn't remember her name. "Can I light the lamp today?"

Lighting the lamp was a custom of sorts for the village- it was burning at the beginning of the day and was turned off during the night, when the village was kept bright by other torches. In a way, it was their day to mark the start and end of each day.

"Up early as usual, Steve?" she sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

"I don't see why everyone around here seems so negative," Steve remarked, as he lit a torch to start the lamp. "What's there to be unhappy about?"

"Well, what's there to be happy about?" She watched as Steve held up his torch with a long wooden rod to start the fire in the lamp.

"It's a new d-"

"Don't give me that talk about how it's a new beginning of each day and we can forget our pasts and renew ourselves." She grabbed the rod from Steve. "First of all, that's not true, and second, that kind of thinking won't get you anywhere around here."

Steve watched her shuffle away. "Huh." He had always considered optimism to be a positive trait.

There wasn't time to dwell on this, though- the rest of the village was starting to stir awake. An excited Steve made his way toward his friends' building. Or buildings, he supposed, since boys and girls were separated, but the living quarters were still close enough to each other.

Ellen was the first up out of the five that he knew. "Hello Ellen!" Steve waved vigorously.

"G'morning Steve!" Ellen chirped. "The others aren't really up yet, 'cept for Nolan, I think."

"That's all right. I can wait." He walked to the steps in front of the living quarters where Ellen was and sat down.

He had barely gotten on the cobblestone stairs when the door swung open behind him. "Wha's going on?" Alesia, not quite awake, poked her head out.

"It's time to wake up is all," Steve offered.

"No need to be so freakishly _loud_ about it," Alesia mumbled, and slunk back inside. "Also you're not supposed to loiter around the girls' living spaces."

"M'not loitering."

Ellen smirked. "She's not much of a morning person." The sky slowly began to lighten from a dark greyish blue to a light greyish blue. "Bet she's that grumpy 'cause she stays up all night talking with the mobs-"

"El-len!" Joseph, who was awake, sauntered over to where the two were sitting. "You're not supposed to talk about that."

Ellen muttered something that Steve couldn't hear, but it must have been rude because Joseph made a face. Steve laughed. "Guess you wish sometimes you weren't born with telepathy-"

Joseph pointed an accusatory finger to Steve. "Hey, you're not supposed to talk about it either. None of us are, unless you wanna piss off the Elders again." It was true- even though almost everyone was aware of the five's special talents, they were forbidden from discussing it.

"Jeez, Joseph, can't we joke around sometimes?"

"I can't do that when I can read what your _real_ intentions are." He turned on his heels. "Feh. I'll get Jon up."

There was an awkward pause as the two watched Joseph slip into the living quarters. "I suppose he's not much of a morning person either," Steve said.

"Hm. Doesn't he act like that all the time?" Nolan had suddenly appeared beside them.

"I s'pose he does," Ellen replied, as Alesia opened the door behind her.

"What, now?" she asked.

"Wow, Alesia, that's like, the most you've ever spoken." Nolan feigned surprise. "At this rate you've probably filled your five-sentence quota of the day already."

"Aha, aha, real funny." Steve watched the banter between his friends in quiet but unhidden amusement.

Joseph reappeared, practically dragging the still asleep Jonathan with him. "Nolan, do me a favor here, will you?"

Nolan grinned. "Sure thing." Steve watched as Nolan repeatedly curled his fingers, drawing moisture from the surrounding air, before casually launching a splash of cold water into Jon's face.

"It always amazes me, how you do that," Steve said, but no one heard him over the ruckus of Jon's screaming and flailing.

"Good sir," Nolan sauntered over to the soaking wet Jon, mocking politeness. "That's how we learn to get up early around here." With a flick of his wrist he removed the water from Jon, erasing any evidence that anyone had just been playfully attacked by a hydrokinetic.

"You suck," he groaned.

"I think it's time we go to the dining hall," Steve told the others.

"I swear I'm gunna-" The air around Jon dropped in temperature, and a jagged wind began to waltz around him.

"Jooon that's against the rules." Joseph frowned at his friend. "And the other thing that you're thinking of doing, I don't know how you would even consider doing that."

A furious Jon waved his hands in Joseph's face. "Hey, you let Nolan hit me in the face with his water, why the Nexus can't I-"

"You were already breaking the rules about getting up in time-"

"Oh, come, come now," Nolan smiled pleasantly and helped Jon up. "It's all in good humor."

"Blah." Jon rolled his eyes, but was grinning as well. "I think it's time we go to the dining hall."

"That's what I just said," Steve interjected, but the five had already started moving. Ellen momentarily looked back and motioned for him to hurry up and follow.

The five friends, plus Steve, sat at a table separate from others their age. It wasn't necessarily because of their abilities, but they had bonded together because of them anyway. Steve was more of a later addition who joined when the five were transferred to his village.

First there was Nolan, who had the power to control the water in lakes, oceans, rivers, air, and the living creatures around him. He was also gifted with the inexplicable ability to make people like him as well as leadership of the Five. After all, there was little to dislike about him- powerful, charismatic, and not to mention a bit of a looker.

Then there was Joseph, gifted with power to read minds. He rarely exercised the ability, though- he was never unwilling to say how afraid he was of what might happen if the rules instated by the Elders were broken. Most of the time he was nervous and jittery unless he really became immersed in his powers. In fact, Joseph was even able to control the minds of others to a certain extent. Of course, that rarely happened, so to everyone he was just timid and not very interesting.

His close companion would be Jonathan, typically just referred to as Jon. Short-tempered but usually quite amiable, he tended to be calm unless he was being provoked by Nolan (which seemed to happen for all of eternity). Since his relaxed nature seemed to affect Joseph's twitchy one, the two often went together- Joseph reminding Jon about the rules each time he was angered.

Ellen was the fourth of the Five. She rarely used her powers, mostly because she never found opportunities to put it to practical use. Because of this, she ranked her abilities over metals the least useful out of everyone else's, but she didn't let this keep her down. Loud, peppy and chirpy, Ellen liked to use her ferrokinetics to cause mischief and get a rise out of Joseph.

Last of all was Alesia. While given the ability to speak with animals and creatures, better known as "mobs," she never seemed to speak at all. It was hard to get to know her, mostly because she didn't know her historical background herself. Uncertain of her own age, coming from an ambiguously dark-skinned race, and unable to remember anything from her childhood, she rarely gave personal information. Ellen seemed to be convinced that she in fact, knew a great many things about everything and spilled all the knowledge to the mobs.

Then there was Steve.

Steve wasn't particularly amazing. Actually, he wasn't amazing in any way. Unlike his five friends, Steve had no magically gifted powers and all he had was being a decent shot with the bow. It wasn't something that really bothered him.

Life was pleasant. There were no problems, no worries.

This was only during the day, of course.

**hnng this chapter was annoying to write I just wanted it finished**

**I might actually change it later, actually.**

**Also I'm going to try and do regular updates now. Emphasis on the "try."**


	3. No peace

Chapter 3: No peace

Notch paced the floor of the Aether.

After the war between his and Herobrine's creations began, Notch abandoned the temples on the earth, called the Overworld, and made a new world for himself in the endless skies. It allowed him to leave the madness that went on the Overworld.

He was supposed to meet with his brother Herobrine to discuss on how to stop the war, but there was no sign of him arriving.

He stared at the entryway, as if sheer willpower enough would drag Herobrine from his deep underground home to Notch's domain. The air around him hardened in anticipation.

It surprised him to see Herobrine stroll in through the doors, even closing them behind him as he took a lazy walk to Notch.

"You're late," Notch snapped.

"I'm not late," Herobrine smirked. "I came exactly when I wanted to arrive."

"This isn't the time for jokes! There's a _war_ going on beneath our feet as we speak!" He angrily gestured toward the ground.

"A war that's all your fault." Herobrine gave his brother a cross look.

"What are you implying?"

Herobrine sighed. "You already know what I'm going to say, so why bother ask? But fine, I'll tell you anyway. If you just told your humans to _stay the Nether out of my world_ and keep to themselves, the whole war wouldn't be happening."

Notch felt the want to throw something at Herobrine's face bubble up inside him, but he swallowed it and responded, "So it's my fault. But the war has already happened, and we're not here to pick over old bones. We're here to talk about how to stop it."

"Stop it? Notch, I'm surprised that you actually care in the first place. I mean, the way we created this world-" He stopped suddenly at the last few words. The air temperature dropped abruptly. The Aether floor beneath them felt a little colder and harder.

Herobrine began again, this time whispering even when there were no ears to listen. "The way we created this world, neither of us are entitled to become attached to it. If you think about it enough, everything is just bi-"

"If you put it that way, then what you say is true." Notch crossed his arms indignantly. "But it's much more different than you think. Sure, your mobs act based on your… programming only, but humans are different. They can _feel_. They _emote_. They may be worthless to you, but are your creatures any better? Whether here or in real life, it's true, humans have little value to the life of the world. But they're one of the things that give value to life."

Herobrine glared at Notch. "We've known each other for a long time, Notch," he said slowly. "But it still seems like we're strangers, based on how little we understand each other."

Notch threw his hand in the air, exasperated. "Then enlighten me. There are _so many things_ that you know and I don't. If you're so much better and more knowledgeable than I am, _show it_."

Under normal circumstances, Herobrine would have detected the pain and fury in Notch's voice and apologized, even if it were a quick one. The fact that he only sneered showed how different the times were.

"Look, you called me over here 'cause you thought that the war was gunna be over quick. _It's not_. The war is just beginning. It's going to be as long and as painful as the nights in hell, and you're always going to _hate_ me and the war, but I'll be okay," Herobrine stepped back, "because I'll rest with the fact that it's not my fault. It's yours."

Notch felt the anger inside him bloom into something twisted and rotten. "So that's what it all comes down to? To _who's better_ and _whose creations will win?_ Herobrine, you know better than to let _pride_ of all things get the best of you-"

"It's not about _pride_!" They were both screaming now. "It's about _life_! Our lives, and the lives of the mobs and even your petty humans! You care about your humans more than you give a crap about my life, and I saw that when you didn't stop them from coming into my caverns! The war isn't about pride, it's deciding the life of everyone involved! If you win," he paused, breathing heavily. "If you win, I s'pose that means-"

"Herobrine," Notch's voice was stern and unmoving. "The war means nothing. It's pointless."

"It means _plenty_, Notch." Herobrine started to walk backwards and away. "I don't see why you can't understand that."

"Herobrine, stop." It was too late. His brother was too engaged with it, too angry to see the sense of stopping and too bloodthirsty to see the sense of peace. "Herobrine- look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry for who?" Herobrine kept walking. "Me or your humans?"

"You're going to regret this!" Notch snarled.

"That's what they all say."

Notch watched Herobrine's retreating frame. They had both seen the figure hiding in the shadows, listening to their every word, but neither of them said anything about it.

**This was fun to write, I guess. I did my best to make it sound like two people were genuinely mad at each other without swear words.**

**And if anyone is reading this then please review! I have no idea who's reading this story, if anyone at all blargh**


	4. No hard feelings

Chapter 4: No Hard Feelings

**bleh I don't like writing "Steve and co." chapters**

**I also hate writing action scenes but those are like the only things that get people to read stuff besides slash or Youtuber stories.**

Steve rubbed his sore fingers as he watched the sky transition through its infinite possibilities of color. Watching the sky was one of his favorite pastimes.

He considered the day's archery practice somewhat successful- he managed to hit the target every time except once. He had even score several lucky bull's eyes on the round targets before moving onto the targets that were shaped like people.

Steve couldn't explain it to anyone, but there was something deeply satisfying about shooting headshots on a target. It was almost as if-

He stopped as the sunset changed from the color of a pleasant evening to a sinister shade of paranoia. No one needed to know about that. Steve certainly didn't want to consider what would happen if he suddenly gained bloodlust and a want to kill. It was one of the few things that scared him.

The other thing that scared him would be the nighttime, and Steve realized he wasn't inside a building while it was becoming dark.

Steve leaped off of the roof he had climbed onto and landed with all the grace of a clumsy person who just jumped off of a roof. After dusting himself off and hoping no one had seen him, he tried to find the Five that he liked to be with all the time.

The Five were noticeably missing. It frightened him- so many things that evening were scaring him. The sun set deeper into the horizon and awoke the crisp, cool, night that stunk rank of fear.

"Get inside, Steve," he heard someone say. But he couldn't move- panic was flowing through his veins and it froze inside of him, rooting him to the ground. _Where are they_?

He was only partially aware of the sound of doors slamming behind him and locks clicking. Being temporarily abandoned into the night was not his primary concern at the time. He had to find his friends.

Steve ran through the darkness. An ominous wind snuffed out the village lantern, drowning the area in shadow. He had to find them, otherwise the night mobs would get them, and he had to get them away from the danger because he knew how much it hurt to be alone in the night. He had to, he had to-

"Steve?" He turned around. Ellen was giving him a confused look, her shadow thrown on the ground before him by the torchlight streaming behind her. "Why aren't you inside?" She peered at him from the window. So they had already gone inside, then. He felt relief wash over him, but only momentarily because he heard the growls of mobs slowly emerging from the black.

Steve felt himself seize up again. The mob had seen him. He could feel it staring into his soul, piercing through him with a purple-tinged glare. His spirit was slowly sliding out of him, he could feel it. The stare became more intense, and everything became light and floaty and coated in a hellish shade of violet.

But only for an instant.

Several spikes of metal flew out from the building behind him and wedged themselves into the Enderman's eyes. The creature did not scream or stir. It stood there, fluid dripping from its ruined eye sockets as Ellen threw the door open.

"Guess nails have some more use than just holding houses together," she mumbled. "C'mon, Steve, we need to-"

A shudder went through Ellen's entire body. Steve couldn't speak. Had another one of the mobs threatened to steal her soul?

Ellen turned around and thrust her hand in front of her. Several arrows that had been aiming for their heads stopped in front of them.

"Thanks, Joseph," she breathed. Joseph slowly stepped out of his building.

"Oh Notch, oh Notch," he whimpered. "I mind-controlled you. Oh, Notch."

"It's fine. I'm not dead." She put her hand down, and the arrows clattered to the earth, the sound cutting sharply into the night. "Steve, get inside, you're not going to be-"

Her words were interrupted by the grating hiss of a spider. It took a great shove from Ellen to get the fear-stricken Steve to start moving towards a building.

"Need a hand?" Jon had silently strode up behind them. Alesia closely followed, mute as always.

"Oh look, a charming get-together." Nolan ran over to join the rest. "What say we have some fun?" He looked over to the advancing mobs.

"This isn't some kind of game, you know." Joseph shot Nolan a nervous look.

"Oh, lighten up, when's the last time any of us got to play around a bit?" Already they could feel the air around Nolan getting humid.

"You're too cocky," Alesia muttered under her breath.

Steve heard none of this. He was hurriedly ushered under a roof and watched helplessly as panic spread inside him like a wildfire. He was hoping that maybe everything would be okay in the end, but he already knew that he was licked.

Nolan grinned as he felt the drops of water around him grow and harden into jagged icicles. He was going to enjoy this.

"Nolan!" Alesia barked. He winced, and the ice fell to the ground, splintering into shattered fragments.

Alesia pushed him out of the way. "I'm going first."

"Right, right," he sighed. They all watched as Alesia cocked her head, listening to what the mobs were saying.

The language of the mobs was not complex, but the same could not be said when it came to translating it. To Alesia it came like a natural second language. "They…" she stopped to hear the whole message. "Hm. It's the usual sort of thing. They're mad at us for invading their homeland and disrupting the natural harmony." She looked towards the mobs, avoiding eye contact with the Endermen. Strange noises emitted from her mouth, guttural growls from the throat and sharp hisses and clicks on the teeth.

No one was sure of what Alesia had said, but the mobs paused. A skeleton was drawing its bowstring but hesitated moments before releasing it.

"What did you tell them?" Jon asked, his tone only mildly interested.

"Enough." She watched as the mobs began to back away. "See, problem solved."

"But… but that Enderman's still there." Joseph pointed a trembling finger to the blinded Enderman. It had not moved since Ellen had put its eyes out.

"Maybe it's blind _and_ deaf?" Jon gave a casual shrug. "Either way, I don't think it'll do much harm."

"Might as well get rid of it, then." Nolan drew up the pieces of ice on the ground.

Everybody started yelling at Nolan and waving frantically. None of them heard the Enderman slowly open its mouth, letting loose an inhuman croak.

The mobs continued to walk backwards, but all eyes were trained on the humans and every arrow was still notched.

Jon huffed. "Nolan, if the mobs aren't going to do any harm to us, there's no use attacking them. We don't need to drag out this war any longer."

"You're talking about it like it's going to end." The ice around Nolan became as cold and sharp as his words. "The way I see it, the war's just an endless stalemate. What's the point in trying to get peace when it's never going to happen?"

"That's not what the Elders said," Joseph piped up.

"The Elders can just go take a flying f-"

"Nolan!"

"If you useless idiots are done arguing, we have more serious matters at hand." Alesia gave the two a surly glare before mildly gesturing to the motionless Enderman.

They all peered at it scaly black humanoid. "What about it?" Ellen inquired.

"Well, it was saying something, but thanks to these kindly gentlemen here I didn't hear anything." Alesia pretended not to see Nolan's eye roll.

"Can we just go inside?" Joseph reverted back to his twitchy state. "Because we're not supposed to be out here in the first place."

Nolan took a step towards the building. His foot had barely touched the ground when an arrow launched itself from the night and clipped the end of his nose.

He whirled himself around to find several more with the intention of lodging themselves into his temple. The arrows only pierced the empty air where his head had once been, though, as Nolan sidestepped to avoid dying. He grinned. No way was he giving the enemy the satisfaction of a kill.

Immediately he threw his hand out, and the ice that was at his side sliced through the air, glinting white that cut through the darkness. The blinded Enderman he was aiming for had disappeared- perhaps it had teleported elsewhere- and instead he struck the skeleton archers that had shot at him.

The result was instantaneous. As the skeletons were felled by the frozen projectiles the spiders nearby leaped forward, fangs outstretched.

"Nolaaan this is all your fault!" Joseph shrieked as he jumped about to avoid being bitten. Nolan said nothing; he only removed all of the water inside the spider with a wave of his hand, and the spider became cemented into a dry husk of what it once was.

"Relax, we're gonna be fine." Nolan took the water from the spider and threw it at a creeper, knocking it off of its feet.

"I think we've all learned by now to not take your word for anything." Ellen casually deflected arrows back to the skeletons that had shot them.

"But I'm right. See, look." The mobs were all dead or had silently left. "Well, that broke up the monotony."

There were a few moments of tense silence to see if the mobs would suddenly retaliate. The suspense hung uncomfortably in the air before they hurriedly slipped back indoors.

"Do we even have to say anything?" The Elders looked disappointedly at Steve.

"…No."

"Your actions put the whole village in danger."

"I know." He tried to swallow, but guilt stuck itself in his throat.

"They could've died."

"I know. I won't do it again."

The Elders turned on their feet and shuffled off. Steve only stood there. He could feel the shame burning his face and it hurt worse than any fire.

"Hey," Ellen materialized behind him. "No hard feelings. We're all fine."

Steve gave a weak smile and nodded. What a liar, he thought.


End file.
